


Chasing After You

by CuriousJorgi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousJorgi/pseuds/CuriousJorgi
Summary: Quatre is running his business and work too hard.  Can his secretary help him get back to living his life?  Set 5 years after Endless Waltz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to write for years due to life and not having a computer to continue with my fics. Now that drama is less, I am able to get back to my writing; however, I have found I have major writers block with my Avengers fic I was working on back in 2015. To get back into writing, and in hopes for inspiration, I am editing old fics and posting them here. Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and "Hanging By a Moment" belongs to Lifehouse.  
> 'Italics ‘Lyrics  
> *. . .* Thoughts  
> ". . ." Conversations  
> ##### Scene changes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_'Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer where I Started_

_Chasing after you'_

 

He sighed as he looked at all the paperwork left to do on his desk. It seemed to be the never-ending pile of papers. *I really don't feel like doing this. The more I do, the more there is to do. The papers must be breeding in my in box.* With another sign, Quatre grabbed the next piece of "important business.” The lines of the paper started to blur into each other. "That's it!" Quatre yelled as he threw the paper across his desk. "I need a break!" With that in mind, he headed out his office door. "Tina, hold all my calls for an hour, I am going to take an early lunch break."

 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Winner. And if you don't mind me saying so, it is about time you rediscovered what I consider the second most important meal of the day, lunch. You look way too thin now days. AND I don't like my little man took like. . . well lack of a better phrase, like the living dead."

 

Quatre just smiled at the woman. She still felt she had to protect him from the evils of work, and he knew without his secretary he would have never been able to get even a five-minute break. "For your information, Tina, I am not that little. I am taller than you and only five years younger. But I do appreciate the concern, even if I don't need another sister in my life."

 

"Well, I know you don't need another sister, but I always want a brother. Oh hell, I would have settled for a sister, a dog, anything since my parents had to work all the time. Now you better scoot if you want that hour break, buddy."

 

"You can always have some of my sisters." Quatre laughed has he walked out the door. *What would I do without Tina. She is truly a life saver.*

 

"Well, look at that he actually laughed and somewhat smiled. I might be able to get life into him yet. And Iria will be happy that he is eating more. Now she'll try to get me to make him sleep more than two hours a night." With a sigh, Tina reached for her phone to call Quatre's most

worry-warted of sisters. *It must come from being a doctor.* Iria and Tina had become instant friends in the few months Tina had worked as Quatre's personal secretary at the Winner Foundation; and had one common thread, their worry over Quatre's health. "Hey there, Chica! You'll never guess what just happened!"

 

#####

 

Quatre loved the feeling of being outside, having the sunlight beating down on him. He sat on a picnic bench in the park close to his office, and ate a peanut-butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. *I can't believe I actually order this at the diner down the street. But, Duo is right, it is a good combination.* Quatre missed his friends. Duo was still working on L2 with Hilde in their scrap yard business. Heero and Wufei were working with the Preventers. And Trowa was still in the circus with his sister, Catherine.

 

Quatre tried to keep in touch the best he could with all of them. Duo called at least once a month and ordered to be put through to "Mr. Winner right away, because it was an emergency." His other secretaries tried everything in their power to stop Duo from disturbing him; however, Tina always put Duo right on through, even if Quatre was in an important meeting. She would walk in and tell everyone "Mr. Winner, you have a family emergency on line one," and the meeting was as good as done for the day. She always managed to reschedule the meetings and no one ever argued since Quatre had so many sisters. Tina liked Duo right off the bat, being American as well, and the fact he worried about his best friend about as much as she did, didn't hurt.

 

Heero and Wufei were calling more regularly, and Quatre suspected Tina had something to do with that too. Trowa, was a different story. Quatre didn't have that much contact with Trowa as he would have liked. The circus was always traveling and Quatre was too busy to keep up. He hadn't talked to Trowa in over a year. *I really miss him. Of all the guys, I wanted to keep in contact with Trowa the most. Maybe even try to be more than friends. Not that I'm sure he even is interested in men; or that if he was gay, he would want me. After all, I did almost kill him and gave him amnesia.* Quatre looked at his watch it was time for him to get back to the office. "Well, Winner no use pining over the past. You can't change your life and you can't go chasing after a lost love." But even as he told himself this and headed back to the office, Quatre knew it wasn't going to work. He would always have feelings for Trowa and nothing would change that. But little did he know that his life was about to change in one day.

 

#####

 

"Well, now that you got that annoying paperwork all done. You should take a break and relax. You do know how to do that still don't you?" Tina's voice rang from the doorway as she leaned against the door frame.

 

Quatre looked up, *She looks very Duo like standing like that. Must be an American thing. And the fact she has long, chestnut colored hair, although not as long as Duo’s.* "I'm afraid I may have forgotten."

 

"I suggest you start by going home and having a nice dinner, then maybe read a book or play the violin, I think that is what you played, isn't it? Then, tomorrow you take the weekend off. I already cleared your calendar for those days, so you can have a three-day weekend. I thought to make sure you have at least one day of fun, I'd pick you up and take you to the traveling circus that has come to L4." Tina continued without even pausing to let Quatre make any sort of comment, "Now I won't take no for an answer. Iria has ordered you as a doctor to take some time off, and I have never gone to a circus. Since you are the closest person I will ever have as a brother, I am making you come with me. Now march down to that car mister and start your relaxing three-day weekend!"

 

Quatre stared at her for a minute. Her blue-grey eyes flashed with emotion and she was now standing right in front of his desk. When she made a move toward him, Quatre jumped out of his chair. "Alright, alright. I'm going home. You've made your point, Tina. I surrender." He even put his hands up in defeat.

 

"Good. You really do need some time to yourself. Everyone is worried about your health. And by everyone, I mean your sisters, Duo, Heero, and Wufei. I have never talked to them all so much. I even think Heero threatened to kill me, or something, if I didn't make you take a break. I'm not sure since I don't speak Japanese, but I got the hint form his "look of death" as Duo and Wufei called it. So, are we on for the circus?"

 

"Yes, we are. How about you pick me up at ten tomorrow morning?"

 

"Right-o, boss. And thanks for not getting mad at me, yelling, or firing me because I went over your head to clear the next three days for you." And with one last grin, Tina was out the office, leaving Quatre to get ready for his first day off in what seemed like a life time.

 

#####

 

_'now. I'm falling even more in love with you_

_letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you'_

 

Quatre had never been so excited in the morning. For the first time, he got a whole night’s sleep, he even got to sleep in. *That was the most sleep and the best night I have had in a long time. And I didn't want to wake up either. The dreams were too good.* Quatre thought about his dreams while he waited for Tina to show up and take him to the circus. It took two honks of Tina's car horn for him to realize she was in the drive way waiting. "Sorry, I most have been too deep in thought to see you pull up," Quatre apologized as he got in the car.

 

"Hey no problem. You weren't thinking about work, were you?"

 

"No, just a dream I had last night."

 

"A good one?" Tina asked with a mischievous grin as they drove to the outskirts of town.

 

"Well. . . yes. . .."

 

"Okay boy-o, spill. You can't leave me in any more suspense."

 

Quatre blushed, but decided to tell Tina anyway, she'd drag it out of him sooner or later, and if he offered her the information it would be less embarrassing. "Well, it started with us going to the circus, but then you left me because of something you forgot at home. But it was okay because a friend of mine, who I haven't seen in over a year, was there. And I got to catch up on old times with him."

 

"I see, so this friend, do you love him?"

 

Quatre turned to Tina and stared at her with his mouth open. He couldn't replay in any way. *How did she know?*

 

"Don't look at me like I just grew a third head, Quatre Raberba Winner. I can tell by the blush, that this guy is more than a friend, or you would like him to be. And all I want to know is if you love him." Tina glanced over at him and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to look at the road.

 

Quatre looked down at his lap. "Yes," he replied quietly, Tina thought she had imagined his response until he continued. "I have loved Trowa since the day I met him, it just took me too long to realize it, and now it is too late. I never got to tell him how I felt about him."

 

"Felt, you mean feel."

 

"Yeah, I guess I do. I find myself more in love with him each day and willing to give up everything just to see him, but it doesn't matter, does it? He will never know, even if he does feel the same way."

 

Tina parked her car in the lot with all the other happy circus goers. Then she turned to Quatre. "Quatre look at me." She waited until he complied with her request. "I don't know Trowa. I do know that if you love him, then he is the luckiest person alive; and that if you two are meant to be together, you will be. Now enough with the self-pity, we are here to see you have fun." And with that said she jumped out of her car and started off to the circus's entrance.

 

#####

_'forgetting all I'm lacking_

_completely and complete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_you take all of me'_

 

Quatre sat next to Tina in the circus tent. After playing many of the carnival games and both winner giant, stuffed blue monkeys they decided to watch some of the acts in the big top. To Quatre's surprise, and pleasure, they were in time to watch the knife throwing act. The young lady in a purple costume was throw knives at a man dressed as a clown. "That looks like Catherine, but who is the clown?"

 

Quatre didn't even know he asked the question out loud, until Tina asked, "Who is Catherine?"

 

"What? Oh, she is Trowa's sister."

 

"Really, that is very interesting," Tina said as she watched the show.

 

"You knew! You knew this was the circus that Trowa was in and you deliberately made me come with you!"

 

"How could I know? I didn't even know who Trowa was until this morning," Tina replied innocently, a little too innocently.

 

"Tina, spill it now!" Quatre hissed.

 

"Quatre, people are beginning to stare, now is not the time."

 

Quatre jumped to his feet and pulled Tina outside the tent. "Now is most definitely the time, and now no one is staring at us. Now tell me what is going on?" Quatre was practically yelling.

 

"You needed a break from all the pressure you were under, and I made sure you got that break." But it wasn't Tina's voice that answered him.

 

Quatre jumped at the sound of the soft female voice behind him. He turned around and was greeted by the smiling, silvery eyes of Catherine Bloom. "Um, you did this Catherine?"

 

"Well it is nice to see you too Quatre, and I'm fine thanks for asking."

 

"I'm sorry! It is really good to see you, and I am glad to hear that you are doing well, it's just that. . .."

 

"Hey, I was joking. Relax will you," Catherine cut him off with a laugh.

 

"Well, now that I am off the hook, I want to finish watching some of the acts. I intend to live the full circus going experience on my first time here." And with that said Tina turned around and went back to her seat.

 

"You know you have a really great friend in that secretary of yours."

 

"Thanks, I have noticed that."

 

"Quatre, I called your office yesterday and asked for Tina to arrange the weekend off for you, because Trowa hasn't seen you in so long, and if I didn't arrange this you would still be busy at work and you two would never get to see each other.”  Catherine held up her hand and continued, “Now, don't interrupt, I'm not finished. I know last time I met you I was not that nice, but I was worried about Trowa. I know I treated him like an over protective hen guarding her chick, but he is the only family I have and I didn't want to lose him. But after he returned from the war, and explained who you all were, I felt bad for not trusting my brother's friends. This is my way of saying I'm sorry and I want us to be friends too."

 

Quatre was almost in tears as he hugged Catherine. "Oh, Catherine. I would love to be friends."

 

Catherine extracted herself from the emotional young man. "Call me Cathy. Now why don't we go find Trowa?"

 

"Um, Cathy? Who was your new clown?"

 

"Oh, him. That is my husband, Eric."

 

"Oh, congratulations, I didn't know you were married. How long have you been?"

 

Catherine opened the door to her trailer with a smile, "For five months now. Hey, Tro, come out here for a second."

 

"Man, Cathy, you don't have to yell." Trowa walked out of the trailer and stopped dead in his tracts. There, next to Cathy, was Quatre. He had grown a little, but lost too much weight since last time they had seen each other. And his hair wasn't the silken gold color it used to be, but Quatre's eyes were still the same aqua blue pools that showed all his emotions. "Quatre?!"

 

"Hi, Trowa, it's good to see you." Quatre could not believe his luck. He was actually talking to Trowa. *If this is a dream please don't let me wake up. By Allah, he looks better than I remember. He has grown and become more muscular, although he is still thin. *

 

"Well, have I taught you no manners? Invite Quatre in and catch up. I have work to do." Catherine turned around and smiled to herself. *Go for it Trowa! He is here now and you can finely be happy.*

 

"Sorry! Cat please come in and have something to drink. Cathy just made some fresh ice tea."

 

"Thanks," Quatre accepted the invitation with a smile, and forgot everything else but being with Trowa again.

 

#####

 

The two young men talked about what they had been doing over the last year. Trowa told Quatre about Catherine's wedding and how Eric had joined the circus by taking Trowa's place, which was fine by him because Trowa was ready for a change all thought he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Quatre told Trowa about his work keeping him too busy to do or think of anything else and his troubles in keeping a secretary he could trust. "But Tina is working out great. All my sisters love her because she worries about me as much as they do. The guys like here too, especially Duo, since she is from America."

 

"Well she sounds wonderful," Trowa replied.

 

"Oh, she is. She helped Cathy get me here."

 

"Oh, Cathy made you come?" Trowa seemed surprised and a little worried.

 

"Yeah, she said it was the only way she would know that we could talk since I work so much. I'm really glad she called. Tina made me take the whole weekend off."

 

"Good, you seem to need it; you look to tired and thin."

 

"Don't you start lecturing me too, it's enough that I have 29 sisters to lecture me and Rashid and the other Manganacs; not to mention Tina, Duo, Heero, Wufei and now Cathy, I really don't need to add you to my ever-growing list of worry-warts!"

 

Trowa held up his hands.  "Okay, I'm just worried because you're my friend, Cat, and I care about you."

 

"I know, and I'm sorry for over reacting."

 

"So, you said you have the whole weekend off, huh? Can I see you again tomorrow?"

 

Quatre couldn't believe his luck. "Yes! You can come by my house anytime!" Quatre beamed at Trowa.

 

Just then the door to the trailer open, "Cathy said you would be in here. Hey you must be the infamous Trowa I have heard so much about. I'm Tina, meddling secretary. It is great to finally meet you."

 

Trowa took the hand Tina offered in a friendly handshake, "It is nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking, how have you heard so much about me?"

 

Quatre nervously looked at Tina as she began to explain. "Well, first it was from Duo, who I talk to a lot because he calls at least once a month maybe more to check up on Quatre.  So, Duo and I talk a lot before I put him through to Quatre. Then Wufei and Heero both mentioned you in passing and how maybe you could get Quatre to make more time for himself since no one else seems to get through to him. And finally, Cathy called the office yesterday when Quatre was at lunch so we arrange this whole thing so you two could catch up. Quatre briefly mentioned you this morning, but only that you were a friend he didn't get to talk to that much and worked at a

circus."

 

"Oh." Quatre and Trowa both said, relieved that nothing embarrassing came out.

 

"I really hate to cut the reunion short, but they are kicking everyone out of the circus now since it is closing time, and I need to get home to feed my dog. Quatre I know you need to eat sometime. So, I was thinking, I am a wonderful cook, maybe you, Trowa, Cathy, and Eric could come over for dinner. I really want to get to know Cathy and Eric more, since I have few friends my age and they are really nice. Also, I thought you to would like more time catching up, and this way you don't have to worry about dinner."

 

"I like that plan," came Cathy's voice from the doorway.

 

"Sounds good to me." Quatre replied.

 

"Okay, Trowa and Quatre can ride in my car, while you and Eric follow in your car," Tina told Cathy. Everyone agreed, and went to their respected cars.

 

#####

 

Quatre woke the next morning bright and early. Trowa was going to come over and spend the whole day with Quatre, and Quatre wanted to make sure they had the best day all to themselves. After taking a shower and getting dressed in a khaki pants and blue sweater, Quatre went to see if Rashid had told everyone to take a day off.

 

"Yes, Master Quatre, everyone is prepared to leave you alone. But if you need anything, we'll be nearby, just call us."

 

"Thanks, Rashid. I shouldn't need anything." The doorbell rang and Rashid left Quatre to be with his guest. *It is good to see him happy again. It is like the old Quatre. *

 

"Hi, I hope I'm not too early."

 

"No, Trowa you aren't. I am glad you came. We have the whole place to ourselves and can do whatever you want." *And hopefully by the end of the day I will have the courage to tell you how I feel, that I love you more with each passing day, and I don't want you to leave my life ever again.*

 

Trowa and Quatre spent the day talking and playing music in Quatre's music room. For dinner Rashid, had made arrangements for a picnic in the gardens behind Quatre's house, much to the young men's surprise. It was the most beautiful evening. And after the finished their dinner, they decide to watch the sunset and the stars come out, even thought it was just an illusion for the colonists. Still it was very similar to a real sunset on earth.

 

While watching, the sun set, Quatre took a quick glance at Trowa who was lay next to him on the blanket. *Well now is as good of time as any to tell him how I feel. I have no idea what I am about to get myself into, but this is the only way I will ever know how he feels. And at least I will be able to say I finally told him how I feel.* "Trowa?"

 

"Yeah, Cat?" Trowa turned and was met by shining aqua eyes. *Please don't let him be about to tell me that he and Tina are a couple and that he wants only us to be friends. Quatre's love is the only thing I have ever wanted, and my love for him is the only thing I have ever been sure of in my life.*

 

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time, but I was never sure how, or if it was a good time." Quatre paused nervously.

 

"Now is as good of time as any."

 

Quatre took a deep breath and looked in to Trowa's deep green eyes, even though he could only see one of them clearly, he could make out the other one from behind Trowa's bangs. "Well, to begin with, no matter what I tell you I don't want to ruin our friendship, it means the world to me. I would like you to promise that no matter what you will still try to be my friend."

 

"Cat, I will always be your friend no matter what, believe me." *Even if I wish you wanted more.*

 

"Trowa. . . I . . . Iloveyou!"

 

Quatre blurted out the words so fast that Trowa could hardly believe what he thought he heard. *He didn't just say that* "What?"

 

_'there's nothing left to lose_

_nothing left to fly_

_there is nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_there is nothing else_

_there is nothing else...'_

 

*Okay, you already said it once, you have nothing left to lose and you can't turn back now. Besides it's not like you are going to change your mind anytime in the future it has been five years since you met him and you fell even more in love without him here, with him around you just fall twice as fast. So why aren't you telling him this?*

 

"Cat, are you okay? You’re staring at me like you said something wrong. What did you just say?" *There you gave him an out and he can take it back. Please, oh please, don't take it back.*

 

Quatre looked into the eyes of the man he loved, the man who just gave him an out of this uncomfortable moment. The moment that just seemed to hang there. But Quatre would not take the out. *I will tell him how I feel until he makes me stop or leaves or whatever.* "I said I love you, Trowa. Before you say anything let me finish. I have loved you from the first day I saw you walk out of your Gundam. The more I was around you the more I loved you. I never told you before, because I only realized what my feelings were until after you left to return to the circus. By then I thought it was too late, and I would never get to tell you how I feel, and maybe my feelings would go away. But they didn't, if it’s possible they got stronger."

 

Trowa just sat there on the blanket and stared at Quatre. He couldn't believe what Quatre was telling him. He couldn't even reply and tell Quatre he felt the same way. Before he knew what was going on Quatre was standing up and looking down at Trowa and speaking again. "I know I just shocked you and you probably don't feel the same way, but I still want to be friends and I will never bring this up again. I understand if you want to be left alone or to go now, so to make it easier for you, I am going to go to my room. I hope we can still be friends Trowa." And with those last words, Quatre ran to his bedroom, tears blurring his vision.

 

_'Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer where I Started_

_Chasing after you'_

 

*Get up and go after him, you idiot. He just told you what you have been longing to hear and you sit there like a bump on a log. Get up and go after him.* After berating himself for several minutes on his stupidity, Trowa jumped up and ran after Quatre. But to his dismay he ran into Rashid instead. "Rashid, have you seen which way Quatre went?"

 

"Yes, and I don't think I want you going after him. You have hurt him enough for one evening," the tall Manganac glared down at Trowa.

 

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt him. He surprised me, and I am not leaving until I talk to him. So, you can either tell me where he is and get out of my way, or I will make you move." Trowa was as close to yelling as he had ever been in his life as he growled at the larger man.

 

Rashid believed Trowa meant just what he said. "Up the stairs and the third door on your left, but before you go, what are you going to tell him?"

 

"That is personal, but I can guarantee you it won't upset him." Trowa had to yell the last part because he was half way up the stairs while he was talking. When he opened the door to Quatre's room, what he saw ripped his heart out. Quatre had thrown himself across his bed, and was crying his eyes out into one of his pillows. *God, I never meant to hurt him, and I never want to be the cause of such pain in his life. Please don't let it be too late* Trowa quietly crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Quatre.

 

"Go away, Rashid, I said I don't want to talk about it," Quatre muffled sniffle came out trough heart wrenching sobs.

 

"Well, I do want to talk about it and I am not leaving until I say what I have to say."

 

Quatre jumped at the sound of Trowa's voice. The last person he expected to be in his room was Trowa. *He is probably here out of pity. * "Look, Trowa. You don't have to say anything, I understand if you. . .."

 

Whatever else he had meant to say was cut off by Trowa's lips on his own, silencing him. After the gentle shutting up, Trowa spoke very quietly, "It was the only way I could get you to shut up and listen. I came to tell you that I am sorry for not being able to say this early, but you surprised me and made all my dreams of the last five years come true. I love you too, Quatre. I always have and I always will. I fall even more in love with you every moment of every day. I will always love and never hurt you ever again. Please, please forgive me for making you cry. And I am not going to go anywhere or do anything else until you make me."

 

Quatre nearly knock Trowa off the bed as he launched himself onto the other man and hugged him. "Oh, Trowa, I can't tell you how happy I am that you said that." He pulled back slightly to look into Trowa's eyes. He was surprised to see tears of joy that mimicked his own. Then he looked down and whispered, "Trowa, would you kiss me again?"

 

Trowa was more than happy to comply with the request. He lifted Quatre's chin with his finger and gently kissed the love of his life. After several minutes of what they both had to say was a kiss for the record books, Trowa pulled back breathing heavily, "Cat, I would really like to stay here, but I should go home."

 

"Why?"

 

“Well, I need to tell Cathy that I won't be traveling with the circus anymore since I will be looking for a job and a place to live here."

 

"Oh, well you can stay here, and even have your own room if you want. And as for a job, one of my companies needs help in security and hack-proof computer files, that I know you are just perfect for the job."

 

Trowa stood up and pulled Quatre to his feet as well. He looked down into the other man's eyes and smirked, "Well I always wanted to see if I could make a program Heero couldn't hack into." He leaned down to kiss Quatre before leaving to tell his sister about his life changing plans. When he reached the bedroom door, Trowa turned and said with a mischievous grin, "I'd rather not have my own room."

 

#####

 

_'I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_just hanging by a moment here with you'_

 

Quatre whistled on his way into work Monday morning. "Good morning Tina, isn't it a beautiful morning?"

 

"Yes, it is Mr. Winner. I take it you had a good weekend?"

 

"Yes, I had a terrific weekend, thank you. Now we need to go over my schedule so that I will have my lunches free and I can leave by at least six, maybe earlier."

 

"Yes sir, Mr. Winner. Do you mind if I ask if this has anything to do with the ex-circus performer who is now head of security in one of your companies?"

 

"Tina, you are too noisy for your own good. And I am glad to hear Mr. Barton was hired, but I had nothing to do with it. Now enough with my personal life."

 

"You only had nothing to do with Mr. Barton getting hired because he probably told you he wanted to get the job on his own. Now, with that said, about your schedule. . .." Tina cut off as she followed Quatre into his office. *He doesn't want to talk about his personal life because he just got laid, and doesn't want to give me the details. But I'm sure I will find out how they got together from Duo. *

 

"I decided that starting this week I am going to live for one thing other than my company and that is myself. If I don't do that this company will never survive because I won't survive."

 

"I totally agree, sir." *And I am going to thank Trowa for bringing you back to life.*

 

#####

 

(Two Years Later)

 

"Hey Tina, my girl! You are looking sexy in that dress."

 

"Thank you, Duo. And I must say double-breasted Armani suits have never looked more devilishly handsome. Is Trowa almost ready?"

 

"Yeah, he is really nervous though."

 

"Why? He gets to tell the world that he is going to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves. I am jealous I can't do the same thing."

 

"Tell you what, if when we are both forty we don't have any hopes of finding lifelong mates, we'll marry each other, what'cha say?"

 

"I say that you are full of yourself Maxwell."

 

"Hey, you have been around Wu-man way to long, Tina."

 

"It is WUFEI, Maxwell!” came a yell from the hall.

 

"Okay, before you two start arguing, Cathy said we are to get ready," Heero calmly interrupted Duo and Wufei before they started fighting. They lined up to precede their friends down the aisle. First walked Eric and Cathy, then Tina and Wufei, and then Duo and Heero. Heero was acting as Trowa's best man while Wufei and Cathy were the grooms-people. Duo was Quatre's best man while Tina and Eric were his grooms-people. Finally, Quatre and Trowa walked down the aisle together, both dressed in Armani tuxes. Tina couldn't help but tear up, she knew her adopted brother and his husband-to-be would live this moment forever, and live happily ever after.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know off any errors so I can correct them. Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
